


People Just Can't Accept Different

by Emma_LupinBlack



Series: My one-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Gen, Good Severus Snape, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, James Potter Bashing, Non Marauder Remus, Sirius Black Bashing, Suicide, Suicide Notes, again sorry sirius, im sorry james i still love you, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_LupinBlack/pseuds/Emma_LupinBlack
Summary: Some people just can't accept change. And it hurts others.ORRemus, Severus, and Lily are close friends. But Lions hates Snakes.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape
Series: My one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121633
Kudos: 23





	People Just Can't Accept Different

The clinical smell of the Hogwarts Infirmary assaulted Remus Lupin’s nose as he walked in to check on his friend, Severus. He had been attacked once again by Remus’ dormmates who just didn't seem to know when to stop. It infuriated Remus to no end. He thought he had knocked some sense into them when he lectured them, quite loudly in fact, about how Severus was his friend and didn’t deserve this treatment.

Remus had met the black-haired boy in the library one night. Well, he had first seen him on the train when he sat in the compartment with the redhead girl, Lily. James seemed obsessed with her and his friendship with the Gryffindor girl only egged him on. Anyway, Remus was walking towards his usual spot in the back corner of the library. It was just two small chairs and an accompanying table. It wasn’t super comfortable but Remus didn't mind. As he walked up he saw a figure bent over a large book, long hair curtained over his face.

Remus hesitated to sit down but when he felt a ball of paper hit his chest he snapped out of it and knew that they were going to be friends. After that they would often meet at the table, not being able to hang out anywhere else because of an outdated rivalry between houses.

Many people didn't like the friendship of a Slytherin and Gryffindor. But they didn't care. For Remus, his roommates were too loud, too rude, too… _Gryffindor_. Sometimes Remus wondered why he was in Gryffindor. He wasn't anything like his roommates. He was quiet, sarcastic, and kind.

For Severus, his roommates didn't care for him. And he didn't care for them. Most of them were Death Eaters in the making, always talking about the Dark Lord or pureblood supremacy. And they didn't get Severus’ dry humor. But Remus did. So they hang out, not caring for the rude remarks or attacks by the self-named Marauders.

Lily joined them at the table sometimes too. She was nice to talk to and also seemed to hate the Marauders as much as the others too. After two months the pair of childhood friends managed to figure out Remus’ secret. When they confronted him about it they didn't tell him he was a monster or a violent beast. No, they told him that they didn't care, that it didn't bother them and it didn't define Remus. Hearing those words from someone other than his parents made Remus tear up. He had hugged them both and said thank you. 

When Remus looked over to where Severus normally resides in the Infirmary he saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn, and Madam Pomfrey looking sorrowful and albeit a little panicked. Pomfrey looked over at Remus when he walked in and rushed over.

“Mr. Lupin you must leave..” the medi-witch said, trying to get Remus out of the hospital wing.

“What? why? I came to check on Severus. Why is everyone here?” Remus asked, confused and a little annoyed. The adults just looked at him with sorrow clear in their eyes.

  
  


Remus and Lily found out later that night that Severus overdosed himself on Dreamless Sleep. He left a short note next to him.

_Dear Lily and Remus,_

_I’m sorry I did it. I just couldn't keep doing it. I couldn’t keep taking the insults and attacks. Please forgive me. We will meet again one day._

_Goodbye,_

_Severus Snape_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by Misty Morning by monkiainen. Saying this again, I hate canon Snape. But there are many instances in HP in which characters might look towards suicide. Snape's situation being one of them, even if he retaliated, bc it was two on one. I also like the idea of Lily, Severus, and Remus being friends. But just know I love the Marauders with all my heart. I might write Lily and Remus' reaction to this death but idk. Lmk


End file.
